


A Welcome Home Present

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts from the Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iron Bull returns home after ten months and one week of recruiting new chargers, Inquisitor Trevelyan has surprise for Bull, but will he like it? Or will it be ruined by secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Home Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time ever submitting my work on a Fan Fiction website!!! I have a lot of work to do, but here is my first submission. I love Dragon Age Inquisition so much!  
> Overall, I understand if my work is rough and not appealing.  
> I would love advice from you awesome writers!  
> Thanks guys!

A ‘Welcome Home!’ Present  
Bull was arriving home today, well, Skyhold today and Phoenix waited in their chambers anxiously, with her 1 month old son, Archard, in her arms. She sighed, Bull had been away for ten months and one week, recruiting new chargers for himself and the Inquisition. Though she had received messenger crows every week from Bull and she always wrote back, she’d still felt alone. She shook away the thought and looked down at her infant son sleeping in her arms. Trying to distract herself she admired his features again; he was a chubby baby, no doubt from the Qunari genes and he had small stumps erecting from both sides of his forehead, which she knew one day would form horns. He looked almost pure Qunari however he had her Caucasian skin and white eyes. Overall, he was beautiful and hers, she only wished Bull had been there for Archard’s birth… and known about her pregnancy. She winced, ‘Would Bull be angry? No, don’t think about that!’ she told herself. 

Phoenix bit her lip as she remembered the pain she had endured for hours and hours, last month. How through every contraction, every push, Cole had held her hand. She sighed as she remembered herself screaming, tears and sweat dripping down her face and Cole right there beside her, using his magic to muffle her screams so no-one would come looking. He’d leave her side every few minutes only to check the baby. He was a good spirit, she thought to herself. She remembered the joy when she had heard Cole’s shaky voice rise “He’s coming now!” she’d been waiting six hours for those words and she’d punched the air in joy as he’d let go of her hand and positioned himself at the end of the bed. He was ready to take the baby, “One big push, Milady! Just one more big push!” he said as Phoenix pushed with all her will. In a matter of moments, she had stopped as she heard a sound; the most incredible sound she’d heard in all or her life – her baby’s cry. 

Her vision had been blurred as she raised her head to Cole. In his hands, she noticed a blur had tossed and turned. And as her vision had started to clear, she’d noticed the enormous smile on Cole’s face. He’d peeled his eyes away from her baby as he noticed her gaze upon him. He’d lifted his hands and turned the infant to face her; tears of joy had started streaming down her face as Cole had spoken softly, “It’s a boy.” Though Phoenix had been weak, with every bit of energy she had left in her, she raised her hands to her son. “Give me...” she’d breathed. Cole had made his way towards her and carefully placed the baby in her outstretched arms. As soon as she had touched her son, she felt warmth seep through her, a warmth that could comfort a whole country on a cold, winter’s night. She’d brought him closer to herself and held him so his small head was resting upon her neck. His crying had stopped when she’d cupped his little face and kissed his forehead. 

A few moments later she’d heard Cole speak, “I believe he is quite healthy, Inquisitor. Perhaps we could remove his cord now?” Phoenix hadn’t bothered to speak but instead she had nodded her head. As she heard him unsheathe his dagger, she’d brought her son closer to her. Instinct she had soon recognised. As soon as the cord was cut, her son let out a scream and he pursed his miniscule lips over and over. “He’s hungry…” Cole had informed. Usually, she would have never exposed any part of her body in front of anyone – except Bull, but now she did not care; with one hand, she’d pulled away her tunic and edged her baby towards her chest. As soon as he’d latched on to her breast, a swarm of emotions had struck her and she smile her biggest smile. Cole had smiled even brighter at her reaction. “Shall you require more assistance, Milady?” He’d said quietly, trying hard not to startle the feeding infant. She’d just smiled and answered, “Would you fetch me my towel?”

A small gurgle from Archard brought her attention away from her memory. She noticed his eyes were wide open and staring straight at something. She followed the direction of his gaze with her own to find Cole, peering down at him beside her, “Fuck!” she yelled in surprise as she jumped, her arm’s tightening around her baby. “Forgive me, Milady.” Cole pleaded as he faced her, “I did not mean to startle you.” She stopped herself from snapping at him, instead she took a breath and answered, “No Cole, forgive me. My mind was somewhere else.” She smiled up at him and Cole returned the gesture. Suddenly his eyes widened, “Lady Inquisitor!” he whispered, however it sounded like a quiet yell, “I had almost forgotten why I came here!” She nodded her head, gesturing him to continue. “Milady,” he said smiling, “The Iron Bull has returned, he making his way through the gates as we speak.”  
Phoenix swore her eyes nearly popped out of her head as Cole finished speaking. She stood immediately and raced to the bassinet where she carefully placed Archard. “It’s go time.” She muttered to herself. 

***  
The Iron Bull smiled as the citizens of the Inquisition applauded him and his new chargers as they made their way through the Inquisition gate. He was finally home to see his Kadan. Wow, he though to himself, Ten months and one week without his Kadan. He felt an aching pain in his chest as he remembered every night how he thought about her, how he wanted, no, needed her. He scanned the crowd with his eye and gazed towards the steps at the tower anxious to see her face. Instead he saw Commander Cullen, Spymaster Liliana, and Ambassador Josephine. He bit his lip and drew his brows together; where was his Kadan? Why wasn’t she here? She was the Inquisitor, she was supposed to be here.  
When Bull finally stood before the commander and his comrades, he gave them a slight nod. Cullen smiled and clapped him on the back, “Well done Bull! There must be at least five hundred men here!” Cullen said cheerfully.  
“I agree, Sir, this is an outstanding accomplishment to the Inquisition. Nobles from all around Orlais will see how influencing the Inquisition can be.” Josephine smiled as she scribbled something on her board Bull swore was stuck to her. Liliana just gave him a curt nod. Bull cleared his throat and spoke, “Yes, five hundred and forty-six conscripts. Hopefully I won’t have to persuade anymore like the rest.” He clenched his knuckles and chuckled as he saw Josephine and Cullen’s faces turn as white as snow. “I’m just shitting with you!” He barked. Both started to laugh nervously. 

Bull shook his head after a few moments and turned serious, “Where is the Inquisitor?” Suddenly everyone’s eyes bulged and they turned to each other with questioning looks. Bull started to grow restless and his palms started to sweat; where was his Kadan? He was about to accuse the council when Cole appeared from thin air beside him. “Maker’s breath!” Cullen exclaimed. Cole bowed to the council and then faced Bull. “The Lady Inquisitor is in her chambers resting. She asked me to come and tell you Sir Iron Bull.” A weight Bull was not aware of suddenly lifted; she was here at least. He heard the council let out a shaky breath as he said, “Well, I’ll be on my way. Cullen,” he pointed towards the conscripts, “they’re all yours.” Then he made his way to her chambers. 

 

As Bull made his way towards the door of the Inquisitor’s chambers, he heard something… strange? Muffled cries. He hurried the last few steps and entered the room without knocking. Scanning the room, he looked towards the area where he’d heard the muffled cries and found a bassinet. Bull gulped and counted with his fingers the months he’d been away and when the last time he and his Inquisitor spent a night together. Ten. Ten months, roughly. Bull looked around the room again and found no trace of his Kadan. Slowly, he tip-toed towards the bassinet. Sweat darted from his brow as he finally saw the infant.


End file.
